


Count Me Away Before You Sleep

by blackcloudsandunderdogs



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, It's my first post I'm sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudsandunderdogs/pseuds/blackcloudsandunderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon loses his pillow, and Ryan helps him find a suitable substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Me Away Before You Sleep

Ryan had thought it was a joke at first.

When Brendon had first herded the band into the lounge on the bus on Friday afternoon and sat them all down, Ryan had been confused, but simply brushed it off and sat down next to Jon on the couch.

“Alright. Who took it?” Brendon stared at each of them in turn, waiting for an answer.

Ryan rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time that someone in the band had lost something and accused someone else of stealing it. In fact, with the conditions that they lived in on the bus, it actually happened fairly often, but he really hated it when people lost stuff on the bus. It only caused petty arguments that lasted for months.

Spencer sighed. “Look, we have a show tonight and I don’t have time for you to bitch at me. What even is it that you’re missing?” He shifted on the couch, giving Brendon a steely gaze.

“Oh sure, like you’re not all in on it. My pillow is missing, and it's not like it got up and walked away on it’s own.” Brendon huffed.

Despite the serious atmosphere, Ryan couldn’t help it; he started giggling. “Your pillow? Why would any of us take it? Bren, even you have to admit that’s ridiculous.”

That earned him an especially piercing glare from Brendon, who didn’t seem to share his amusement. “Think this is funny, Ross? We’ll see who thinks it’s funny when they don't get any for the next week.”

Ryan sucked in a breath and Jon and Spencer tried to contain their enjoyment, silently shaking with laughter. While Ryan and Brendon’s relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, it was rarely mentioned by either of them. Brendon bringing it up proved that he meant business.

“Wait, Brendon, we can work this out, I’ll help you look for your pillo-“

“I’m taking a nap, so don’t bother me. Oh, and for the record, it’s not funny.” Brendon glared at the rest of his band, storming out of the lounge back to his bunk.

Spencer smiled pityingly at Ryan and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry Ryro, I’m sure he'll forget about his pillow soon. You guys will be fine.”  
Ryan ran his hands through his hair, slumping back on the couch. It was going to be a long day.

At the show that night, Brendon barely gave Ryan a second glance. He had decided to forgive Spencer and Jon, but apparently was still holding a grudge against Ryan. Brendon didn’t try for a kiss at all during the performance, ignoring him during any breaks in the show.

Ryan didn’t know what to think. Clearly the pillow hadn’t been the real issue, or Brendon would have forgotten about it as easily as he did with the others. For the life of him, Ryan couldn’t figure out what could possibly make Brendon so angry with him. While he was contemplating this in the dressing room backstage, Brendon walked in.

Ryan bit his lip and looked up at Brendon from where he was sitting.

“Brendon, we need to talk. What’s really going on here? I don’t want to fight. I just need you to talk to me.”

Brendon stood directly in front of Ryan. 

“Okay, you’re right. It’s not just about the pillow, but I’m kinda mad about that too. It’s just, you didn’t back me up at all earlier.” Brendon’s cheek flushed, his voice rising. “I said I was mad and you just laughed at me. I didn’t think that was how boyfriends acted, but I guess I was wrong.”

Ryan swallowed, staring at his shoes. “I’m sorry, B. I didn’t realize how much losing that pillow mattered to you.”

“God, Ryan, I just- it’s not even about the pillow, how could you be so dense? I just wanted you to have my back instead of laughing at me in front of our friends!” Brendon stormed out of the room without giving Ryan a chance to respond. Ryan sat there dumbstruck, realizing what a big mistake he had just made.

Eventually he dragged himself out of his chair and went to meet with fans outside the venue. While he made his way back onto the bus, he got an idea. He crept into Brendon's bunk, waiting for him to show up. After a couple of minutes, the curtain swung open.

"What are you doing in my bunk? Get out, I'm going to sleep." Brendon looked exhausted, not even putting up a fight at having to acknowledge Ryan's presence.

“B, listen to me. I’m sorry that I didn’t take you seriously. It’s just that, with being on tour, stuff gets lost all the time, and I was getting frustrated with having to deal with it.” He looked at Brendon earnestly. “Please forgive me.”

Brendon looked at Ryan suspiciously. “You won’t do it ever again?”

“I swear on it.”

Brendon smiled. “I guess I can deal with that. And why are you in my bunk?”

"Well, I wanted to make sure I got to talk to you, Bren. I was just thinking that since you lost your pillow, which I didn't take by the way, that maybe I could be your pillow." Ryan looked at Brendon hopefully, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

Brendon squealed, an honest to God squeal that had Ryan cringing. 

"Ryan Ross, I love you."

Brendon smiled shyly at Ryan, wrapping his arms around Ryan's torso and leaning his head against his chest.

Ryan sighed contently. “I’m glad this all worked out, but I still hate it when stuff gets lost on the bus.”

"...Uh, Ryan?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I can’t find my blanket."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever, I just had so many good ryden one-shot ideas that I couldn't stop myself from writing this piece of ridiculous (completely untrue) fluff. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
